


A Father's Love

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You: Part 2 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Sex, lots of surprises, problem solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETERose and the Doctor go to surprise Donna with their news, and they end up going the place the Doctor's mother was born, celebrating an early Halloween. But when a mystery appears, and the Doctor is faced with a situation he never expected; he and Rose are given more clues to solving their timeline, even if they can't picture it yet.“Hello,” he said, still looking at them with slightly wide eyes. “Donna’s not here.”“How’d you know we -” the Doctor began, and the man just smiled and gestured behind him to the street, where the TARDIS was sticking out like a bit of a sore thumb. “You must be Wilfred. Pleasure to finally meet you. It’s not for lack of trying.”“She’s talked about me, then?” Wilfred asked, and the Doctor just smiled.“Doesn’t shut up about you,” he said endearingly, making Wilfred chuckle.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You: Part 2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Hatboxes

**Author's Note:**

> This one has A LOT in it, and picks up immediately following "Corner Pieces."
> 
> If you haven't read the past series or past stories, I don't think it will make complete sense. Just a head's up. Thank you for reading!

“DONNA!” the Doctor shouted, making Rose laugh and he just sighed, ringing the buzzer again just to make sure, but it was obvious she wasn’t home. “Alright, we can go to her office.” 

“You just shouted like she does,” Rose said, grabbing his hand and he laughed. They were about to walk away when suddenly the door opened, and an older gentleman was standing before them, his white hair and beard a little wiry. His large blue eyes stared at them, surprised to see them, and Rose recognized him from Donna’s wedding all those years ago. 

The day they found each other. 

They didn’t speak to her family at the reception, they had been a little too distracted with H.C. Clements and trying not to think about the kiss Donna interrupted or how they had just spent all that time apart, but in the years since that day, their friend had shared stories about the man standing before them when they were drinking cuppas in the library or laughing around the console. 

He sounded wonderful. 

Rose smiled now when she saw his cozy jumper and red beanie, but it faltered a bit when she realized he was shivering.

“Hello,” she said. 

“Hello,” he said, still looking at them with slightly wide eyes. “Donna’s not here.” 

“How’d you know we -” the Doctor began, and the man just smiled and gestured behind him to the street, where the TARDIS was sticking out like a bit of a sore thumb. “You must be Wilfred. Pleasure to finally meet you. It’s not for lack of trying.” 

“She’s talked about me, then?” Wilfred asked, and the Doctor just smiled. 

“Doesn’t shut up about you,” he said endearingly, making Wilfred chuckle. 

It was true. They had offered to officially meet Donna’s family many times. They’d met Martha’s, but everytime they approached this door Donna found some excuse why it wouldn’t be a good idea. They knew there must be some sort of reason and so they never asked or pushed her, and the Doctor honestly feared her wrath if she found out they talked to Wifred now.

He sniffed and looked back at the TARDIS, about to walk back, when Rose glanced behind Wilfred and saw lots of blankets and a space heater, and her brow furrowed. 

“Is it cold?” she asked. 

“Oh,” Wilfred said, glancing over his shoulder. “It’s nothing. Heater’s out. We’re fine, though. Called a bloke out who will stop by tomorrow morning.” 

Rose looked at the Doctor, pleading with her eyes and he sighed. 

_Fine. But if she yells at me, I’m blaming you._

_Fair enough._

“I could take a look,” the Doctor said, and Wilfred chuckled a little again. 

“You fly through space and time and you also know how to fix a heater? Oh, bloody well, ‘course you do. Thank you, come in, come in,” he said, stepping aside. His next words were a murmur, and his eyes were a bit of a warning. “Don’t let Sylvia know you’re here. Donna tells me all about your journeys, but not her.” 

“Okay,” Rose said, and she shared a quick glance with the Doctor as Wilfred led them down the hall to the heater, and he just sighed. 

“Damn thing’s old. Probably should have gotten a new one years ago. Donna told me to, but…” he said, shivering a little. “Oh! Are you here to go on some journey? With all them aliens?” 

“Um, yeah,” the Doctor said. “Maybe, if she wants.” 

“Oh, she’ll want to. She tells me about every one,” he said with a wink. “She told me the truth about that Lance fella and all that you did. Never liked him much anyway. Oh and your time in New York, and that underwater city. And those zombies! All the others, too. Mad tales.” 

Rose just looked at Wilfred, able to see the joy their adventures give him, and she rubbed her lips together as she looked at the Doctor, who was currently scanning the heater to find out what was wrong. 

“Who was that at the door?” a voice called, and both the Doctor and Rose turned, seeing a woman with short blonde hair holding a cup of tea walking into the hall, who they knew from the wedding was Donna’s mother. Rose frowned, remembering her tirade that day. “You.” 

“Hello,” the Doctor said. “Don’t mind us. Just here to fix the heater.” 

“No, I know you. You two...You were at my daughter’s wedding,” Sylvia said. “Oh, no. Get out. She told me you were the reason she missed the ceremony. Wouldn’t tell me what the hell you did with her, mind you, and I’ve been waiting to -”

“Sylvia,” Wilfred said. “They’re just here for the heater, aren’t ya?” 

“Yep,” the Doctor chirped, sniffing and taking the cover off so he could pretend to be distracted with wires. 

There was another knock at the door and Rose groaned, realizing it must be Martha and that somehow ten minutes had passed. Sylvia gave them a scowl before she crossed to the door and threw it open, and Martha was standing there smiling, arms ready for a hug that she quickly dropped. 

“Oh, sorry, I -” she started to say, and Sylvia put her hands on her hips. 

“Who the bloody hell are you?! Are you with them?” she snapped, and Martha glanced over at Rose who shook her head. 

“Er, no,” Martha said. “I’m...a caroler.” 

“It’s April,” Sylvia barked, and Martha just nodded. 

“Yes,” she said. “It’s….for charity.” 

“What?” Sylvia asked, and Martha’s eyes just danced with Rose’s, who was trying so hard not to laugh, and Martha just bit her lip. 

“Wrong house, I’m just gonna…” she said, gesturing away from the steps to the door, and she made eye contact with Rose one more time before she walked back down to the sidewalk and gave Sylvia an awkward wave, walking away. Sylvia slammed the door and turned around, ushering herself back to the group in the hall. 

“Get out of my house,” she said. “I don’t know why you’re here, but I do know that my daughter is far too important at the moment for whatever games you might be playing today.” 

The Doctor ignored her and just scanned the heater, stepping back and flipping it on, and Wilfred let out a happy sound when it kicked in gear, and warmth began to radiate through the vents. 

“Oh, well done, spaceman!” he said, clasping his hands together. Rose just smiled at him while the Doctor laughed, and Sylvia was still glaring at them both. 

“Out,” she said, and she went to push Rose toward the door. The Doctor sighed and looked at Wilfred who just shook his head at Sylvia, and he followed Rose to the door and grabbed her hand as they turned to say goodbye to Wilfred, but the door was slammed in their face and they just looked at each other, smirking. 

“Well, that didn’t go as well as it could’ve,” the Doctor muttered, and Rose just smiled. 

“At least their heater is fixed. Old man like that shouldn’t be without warmth, nights are still too cold,” she said, and he kissed her forehead. 

“Quite right,” he said softly. They walked down the steps toward the TARDIS, when they suddenly heard Donna’s voice behind them stepping out of a taxi, her keys in her hand. 

“What are you doing here?!” she called, waving the cab driver off as she walked up to them. The Doctor grinned and caught her in a hug before she moved to Rose. “I missed you!” 

“We missed you, too,” Rose said, smiling at her. “Oh, and before you go inside….we met your mum.” 

Donna stared at her, and glanced over to the door, where Sylvia was suddenly watching through the window, arguing with Wifred, and Donna was positive she was trying to open the front door to yell at her. 

“Matter of time, I s’pose,” she said. “She’s judgemental.” 

“Is she?” the Doctor asked, and Rose elbowed him in the side while Donna just rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll be right back,” Donna muttered as she walked up the steps and slipped inside her flat, and they watched her through the window talk to both of her family members. Sylvia looked distraught and Wilf just smiled and raised his hands in the air, and Donna slammed the front door shut as she walked down the steps and moved directly toward the TARDIS, a little furious with everyone suddenly. “Oi, if you want me to come with you, unlock the damn door.” 

“Sorry,” the Doctor said, snapping his fingers as he looked at Rose, and Donna just huffed and walked inside. Martha had been waiting on the curb just a few feet away and she followed them in, about to say hello to Donna, who had a bit of reprimanding to do first. 

“You just walked into my house?” she said. 

“Well, no, Wilfred invited us,” the Doctor said, swallowing as Donna just stared at him. 

“You just….let my mum see you? You didn’t consider that maybe there was a _reason_ I haven’t told her about this bloody box?” she cried, but something flickered over her face and Rose started to smirk, realizing she wasn’t nearly as upset as she was letting on. 

She was usually able to through Donna’s charades in ways the Doctor couldn’t. Part of the fun. 

“His heater...Rose said-” he began, and Donna’s mouth fell open. 

“Oi, watch it, spaceman. You’re seriously going to blame your wife?!” she shouted, and Rose turned around then, unable to hold her smile back, and Donna broke a little, too. 

The Doctor noticed they were both starting to crack and his brow furrowed, genuinely confused. “What?” he asked. “Stop that. What’d I miss?!” 

Rose broke into a full cackle, and Donna quickly followed. They hugged each other, pointing at the Doctor and laughing, and he just looked over at Martha who looked just as confused as he was, and Rose wiped her eyes, where tears had started to spill over. 

“Oh, I missed you!” she exclaimed as she hugged Donna again, who just laughed and snorted a little. 

“Stop!” the Doctor said, but his own smile was starting to form, unable not to feel joy when Rose was laughing like that. 

“I don’t care, Doctor, I really don’t,” Donna said more seriously. “A few years ago I would’ve. But I deal with so many actual problems every day now that my mother being upset with who my friends are just doesn't matter. I just didn’t feel like having to explain everything to her and listen to her whining so I’ve never told her. Everything I do disappoints her, so it really doesn’t matter.” 

The tone of the room was much more somber for a moment, and Rose reached over and grabbed Donna’s hand. 

“She said you were important,” she murmured, and Donna just smiled. 

“Oh, sure. Bet she said ‘at the moment’ too, right?” she asked, and Rose didn’t say anything. Donna just shook her head. “I’ll be ‘important’ until Harriet leaves office and then when I’m out of a job it’ll be much different. Fickle, that’s what she is.” 

A moment passed where the Doctor just looked at her, unsure if she would want a hug or not, and Donna just shrugged. “I’m sorry I never introduced you.” 

“I can see why,” the Doctor said, and Donna sighed. 

“Gramps must have been thrilled though. Sad I missed that,” she said. 

Rose smiled, “He’s sweet.” 

“He’s something,” Donna replied, “My best friend.” 

She glanced over and saw Martha, and she crossed to give her a hug, apologizing for not doing so right away. Martha just laughed and they chatted amongst themselves for a moment while Rose looked at the Doctor, who was still watching Donna. 

“Tell me not to go into that house,” he muttered. Rose squeezed his hand.

“Yelling at Donna’s mother isn’t going to help,” she whispered, and the Doctor just took a deep breath. 

“I resented my father for 900 years,” he said. “It might.” 

Rose kissed his shoulder and the Doctor clenched his jaw before he sniffed, grabbing the hatbox that was sitting on the passenger seat. 

“Donna,” the Doctor said, holding it out to her.

“Oh, that’s barmy,” she said, laughing. “What the hell is it?” 

“A gift,” he said. “Open it.” 

“A _hatbox?_ ” she exclaimed “You two told me there would be no use for one of these!” 

“Well, I was wrong,” the Doctor said, and he dangled the rather ridiculous looking box from his fingers until Donna took it and opened it, laughing as she pulled out one of the most outlandish hats all of them had ever seen. It was much too large for a normal human head, with red and purple feathers along the brim. It twisted in the shape reminiscent of a double helix, with one side much higher than the other and there were elaborate butterflies and peacock feathers sticking out of the top, and Donna just gawked at it. 

“What the bloody hell and I supposed to do with _this?_ ” she shouted, and Rose couldn’t hide her smile or her laugh as she watched Donna look at it. Martha came over to look, too and stood next to Rose, gripping her hand in excitement and the Doctor started rambling about how it could be worn at the Kentucky Derby, when Donna suddenly looked back into the box, and he stopped talking. 

Donna threw the hat on the ground, along with the box as she held up the sonogram and looked at them. The Doctor looked at Rose, who was beaming as Donna flipped the picture over, where somehow the Doctor had managed to find time to still write the words ‘space baby’ on the back, and she just smiled. 

“Oh you absolute idiots,” she whispered. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Rose said, and Donna just shook her head, moving to her and wrapping her in a big hug as Martha smiled, hugging Rose next when Donna moved to hug the Doctor. 

For the first time since they met her, Donna appeared to be a little speechless. 

She just gripped the Doctor tightly before she pulled away and looked back at the sonogram, and she fluttered her lips. 

“Congratulations,” she whispered, and Rose just smiled at her. “Martha, you knew?” 

“Took the sonogram,” she said quietly, and Donna just smiled, looking down at it. 

“Well,” she said. “I can say one thing. This kid will be unstoppable.” 

Rose looked at the Doctor, thinking about how some derivative of that had been said to them many times, and suddenly the Oracle’s words rang in her head. So did the threats from the hospital, and she placed her hand on her belly, the urge to keep them safe like a fire in her gut, all consuming. 

The Doctor felt it, and he kissed her temple, rubbing his hand along the small of her back. 

_Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm, Rose._

_I know._

_You wanna talk about it?_

_I’m okay. I’m not worried, I’m just..._

They both were feeling a mirage of emotions, many of which were a juxtaposition, and it was making them a little dizzy. 

“Right!” the Doctor said, breaking away from looking at his wife, his voice in a cheery disguise. “Fancy a trip?” 

“Finally,” Martha teased, and Rose just laughed as the Doctor moved to the console and brought them all into the Vortex, where the twist and turn of time under their feet comforted him a bit, and Rose moved to wrap her arms around him. 

Just as they had with Martha, they spent some time catching up with Donna, who made them all laugh so hard at one point Martha’s side hurt and Rose just buried her face in the Doctor’s arm, who just laughed harder. The air was happy and Rose was feeling exactly how she wanted to when they stepped off the ship in front of the hospital, knowing their friends would offer a welcome distraction from the past few days. They all eventually ate some food the TARDIS concocted, and after a couple hours of relaxation in the Vortex he was ready to go take them somewhere, when he noticed Martha had fallen asleep in her chair. 

“She said she worked a double shift,” Rose whispered. 

“We should probably get some rest, too. Especially you, love,” he said, and Donna just drank some tea, not commenting. 

“Okay,” Rose said, and Donna furrowed her brow, having fully expected Rose to make some comment about how he didn’t need to treat her differently because she was pregnant. She was about to say it for her when she noticed the Doctor was looking at her the way he does when he’s afraid to let her out of his sight, and she knew something must have happened before they picked her up. “G’night, Donna.” 

“Night,” she said, and the Doctor just winked at her before he moved to follow his wife, and Donna slumped down in her seat sipping her tea, thinking, before she went to try to sleep as well. 

The Doctor shut the door to their bedroom as Rose ran her hand along her neck. He watched her for a moment before he crossed to her and lowered her hand with his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing his favorite spot where her neck curves a few times slowly, and she leaned back against him. 

“Where are we going tomorrow?” she whispered, and he just kissed her again. 

“Anywhere,” he murmured, and she closed her eyes. “Preference?” 

“Not England,” she said. “Somewhere new.” 

“Okay,” he hummed, kissing her again. “Lay down for me?” 

She just looked at him as he stood back and took off his suit coat, revealing another henley, and she rested her back on the mattress, closing her eyes again as he slipped out of his clothes and put on pajamas, moving to sit on the bed next to her. “Sorry. Can you get on the floor?” 

She opened one eye, a seductive smile on her face when she noticed his black t-shirt and blue pants and she almost made some witty comment, but he shook his head, telling her this wasn’t about making love and she bit her lip and did as he suggested. “What are you doing?” 

“Just relax,” he said, and she traced her tongue over her lips in thought as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning her, checking for something he had been suspecting since he felt how stiff her muscles were the other night. 

“Doctor,” she said, smiling a little and he put the device on their bed, moving so he was kneeling in front of her legs, and he began to move them upwards, adding a small amount of pressure, and she groaned. “Oh, my God…” 

“Better?” he asked, and she winced a little as her muscles stretched. She honestly didn’t realize how sore she truly was, but he clearly did, and she took a deep breath to try and help the small amount of pain she was feeling pass, and he kissed her knee. “Your body, even this early, love, is preparing for when you give birth.” 

“Is it?” she asked, and he just nodded. 

“I was scanning for relaxin,” he whispered. “It's a hormone. It’s produced -” 

“You know I have ovaries right?” she asked, and he just laughed. “Don’t need to explain that. My gym teacher scarred us all for life.” 

She was teasing a little and it made him smile as he continued his massage. 

“Sorry,” he said, moving her legs in a different way. “It’s just that Huon Cells and relaxin combined can make one pretty sore.” 

“Didn’t notice, really,” she said. “Just felt like we ran a bunch.” 

“Well, we did,” he said. “Is this okay?” 

He shifted her legs apart and she groaned, realizing everything below her belly button and up her back simply _hurt._

“Scans also showed me you’re also releasing timestamps,” he murmured, kissing her belly. “Which will also make you sore. Helps keep track of how much Artron Energy you’re producing. Makes sure you don’t overwhelm your body by making too much, too quickly.” 

“Great,” she said, still wincing, and he clenched his jaw a little, slowly moving to massage her hip flexors. He opened his mouth, but closed it, instead focusing a little more on massaging her stiff muscles. 

A few moments passed. 

“When my mother was pregnant, she had to be given shots to do all of that, so my siblings and I...” he said, and Rose wasn’t sure where he was going with this, she just kept her eyes closed and he moved his massage onto her sides, and gently turned her so he could reach her back. “I know I shouldn’t be surprised, but what your body is doing, Rose…” 

She wasn’t…

Sod it.

Yes she was. 

“Impossible?” Rose asked, and he just smiled. 

“Fantastically so,” he said, winking a little at her. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, digging into the small of her back just a little, and she groaned. “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s good,” she whispered. “Did you suspect that?” 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Just...you said once you wanted kids with or without forever,” she murmured. “Did you think I’d do all this?” 

“I…” he said, trailing off. “No. I thought I’d lose you both, one day. We talked about that.”

It was silent for a moment as he deepened his actions, and he just shook his head. “We’re completely compatible, I knew the baby would be safe and I knew you’d be safe, especially since I have a bit of human DNA in me...I just thought our baby would be human. I don’t have the shots on board and I didn’t know what Bad Wolf actually meant... I should have known you'd just defy all the odds. ” 

He was smiling at her, and the current ministrations of his hand felt rather wonderful, forcing her to forget how to form actual words. 

“Mmm,” Rose just said, and he shifted his massage again. 

“Is there pressure in your abdomen if I do this?” he asked, leaning in, and she nodded. “Does it hurt?” 

“No,” she said, and he began to rub small circles, his knowledge of anatomy her saving grace tonight, and she realized she was feeling infinitely less stressed. 

“I think…” he said, breaking off. “If it’s alright, maybe we can go to where my mother is from? I’ve been thinking about her, a bit. I’ve just never actually been there.” 

Rose opened her eyes and looked at him, and she sat up, her muscles all feeling a little bit like jelly. Her eyes danced with his, and she pulled him into a hug. “I’d like that.” 

“Me too,” he said, and he let out a long breath. “And I know...Rose, I know Robert talked a lot and said a lot. They always do, but -” 

“Doctor, I’m really okay,” she said. “I believe in us. And I know we’re doing something right. The only reason whoever is behind whatever this is sent him to us is because they're scared.” 

“Squirming a little?” he asked, and Rose just smiled, her tongue right where he knew it would be. 

“It’s fun when they squirm, isn’t it?” she said, and he chuckled. “No, I’m...We can’t get cocky or complacent, but we won’t let anything happen and I know that. I’m more angry they think they can get away with threats like that.” 

He bit his cheek and sighed, lifting her hand to his lips so he could kiss it. “They won’t.” 

“I know,” she whispered. “My Instincts though, Doctor, are telling me not to get Torchwood involved again. Not right now. We have to stay...quiet. Just a feeling.” 

“Okay,” he said. 

He leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, and he held her waist in a specific way that stopped it from slouching and undoing the massage, and his tongue circled hers, a spark of arousal hitting them both that they sort of knew they wouldn’t act on tonight. 

It had been a long day. 

“Love you,” he said. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

“I’ll be here,” he murmured, and she smiled at him, kissing him again as she moved to the ensuite, only to emerge a few minutes later smelling of fresh new honey, and he made a small noise. 

“What?” she asked, yawning as she crawled into the sheets, and he just shook his head. 

“Come here,” he said, wrapping her in his arms as he played with her hair a little, tracing small circles onto the top of her head. The motions were putting her to sleep quickly, and her smell was completely intoxicating, and he enveloped himself in it entirely, drifting off himself.


	2. Clockmaker and a Wolf

Donna was stirring sugar into a cup of tea when the Doctor walked in. Rose was still asleep, and he wanted to get breakfast ready for everyone before they landed. 

It was still his bit of domesticity amongst the stars, cooking for his companions. He still blames Rose, but he also knows at this rate, he does it because he wants to. 

A sap, that’s what he is. 

He was surprised to see her and she just smirked at him as she moved to sit at the table, watching him pull out various ingredients and get to work, and she sipped her tea. It was silent for a bit, and he began to scramble eggs. 

“You want toast or a bagel?” he asked her, breaking the silence, and she just shrugged. 

“Toast, I guess,” she said, and he nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Sure,” he said, adding her bread to the toaster. “I’m sorry about what Sylvia said.” 

“Oh, pft,” she said, letting out a small laugh. “I’m used to it.” 

“Doesn’t make it okay,” he said softly, and she just gave him a small half smile. 

“You showing me your nougat center there, mate?” she asked, and he just gave her a look, handing her some eggs and toast. 

“What?” he asked, and she just smiled at him. 

“Oh, you know. First time dad - maybe you’re getting all mushy underneath that hard Time Lord shell,” she teased, and he just looked back down at the eggs. When he didn’t immediately reply Donna’s smile fell and she began to play with her food, waiting until he turned around with his own plate and started to eat in silence. 

“I just think you’re brilliant,” he said seriously. “And it's a damn shame your mother can’t see that.” 

“Thanks,” she whispered, looking at him carefully as he took a bite, and the room was silent again for a moment. “I’m sorry. If I said something.” 

“You didn’t,” he said, but Donna just tilted her head and he rolled his eyes, standing to pour himself a cuppa with the pot she had already made. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Donna said, looking away to take another bite. “You’re dodgy.” 

“No, I’m not,” he said, and she just smirked at him. “I’m fine.” 

“Okay,” she said. “Just if you and Rose need help or whatever, you can ask.” 

“What makes you think we need help?” he murmured, sipping his tea. Donna just sighed. 

“Please,” she said. “I just know you. Both of you. There were looks.” 

“Can’t possibly be that I was just looking at my pregnant wife?” he said, and Donna smirked. 

“Not with the eyes I saw,” she replied and the Doctor just shook his head. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “If we need help. Something happened, before she was pregnant, and things have happened since, and we just have...pieces. Like if it was a puzzle we were solving, all we’d have were the corners.” 

“Well the corners are the best part,” Donna said. “Makes the rest fall into place.” 

He just looked at her, and a small smile crept onto his face. “See? Brilliant.” 

She laughed a little and they both just drank their tea, when Martha walked in next and the Doctor grinned at her, handing her a plate too. “It’s like a bed and breakfast.” 

“Well if you want, you can pour your own tea,” he said, bringing the pot to the counter, and Martha just laughed. 

“Sleep okay?” she asked, and the Doctor just nodded. 

“You?” he asked, and she smiled, looking at Donna who was nearing the end of her food. 

They all chatted a bit, Martha and Donna engaging in their own bit of banter that was making the Doctor smile, and he realized by their demeanor that they probably saw each other outside of this ship, when he and Rose were preoccupied. 

Something about that thought made him very happy. 

It was nearly forty minutes later that Rose finally walked out, and for the first time Donna and Martha noticed her bump, which was bigger than the Doctor remembered, even from just a few hours ago. 

She winked at him. 

“Wait,” Donna said. “How far along are you?” 

“Almost 4 months,” she said, “Good morning, by the way.” 

“Morning,” she said, smiling at her, and Martha looked at the Doctor, who had a slightly dazed expression when Rose walked into the room, as if the sight of her carrying his child was something he couldn’t quite wrap his head around at the moment. 

She looked at Donna who had noticed the same thing, and they both just smiled knowingly. 

They were, at times, nauseatingly precious. 

“Doctor,” Donna said, snapping him out of his trace, and she just smirked. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” he said, and he handed Rose a plate of food with a little bit of extra food, kissing her head. “Patience is a wonderful virtue.” 

“So is transparency,” she retorted, and Rose just laughed, crunching her toast as she watched them banter more, and eventually all four of them got involved, mostly ganging up on the Doctor as he tried to defend himself, and he just winked at Rose. 

Not long after they finished eating they were standing around the console as the Doctor pulled the lever, and he held Rose’s hand as they approached the door. “Allons-y!” 

They stepped off the ship, letting Donna and Martha go first, who just looked around in awe. “Halloween?” 

“Best of time year for this city,” he said. “Welcome to Salem, Massachusetts. Year 1993.” 

“Oh, bloody hell, look at that pumpkin!” Donna said, looking around. Martha laughed with her, and Rose just looked at the Doctor. 

“She was American?” she murmured, and the Doctor just smiled. 

“Well, technically when she lived here it was all still under British control,” he whispered. “Born in 1674, left in a TARDIS in 1693.” 

“Shut up, she was 19?” Rose asked, a little amused. The Doctor just stared at her. 

“I...Yes, apparently. I never thought about that,” he said. “Good age to meet a Time Lord, I s’pose.” 

“How did they?” she asked. “Meet?”

“He pulled her out of a noose,” he said with a sniff, and Rose’s eyes widened. “She liked the stars. People here, at that time, thought that made her a witch. Granted, a TARDIS appearing just as they were getting ready to hang her didn’t help her case. That was close to a thousand years ago now, despite it only being about a few hundred here on Earth.” 

“Timey Wimey,” she whispered, and he beamed at her. 

“He traveled for a bit before they got married. Told us he came here on a whim,” he murmured as they followed their friends around the town. 

“Sounds like destiny,” Rose said with a twinkle in her eye, and the Doctor just smiled at her. 

“Doesn’t it just?” he cooed. 

Martha and Donna were walking ahead of them as they moved toward the main part of the town. The leaves were orange and yellow and red, mostly on the ground, crackling beneath their feet. Halloween decorations were on nearly every house they passed, some rather elaborate with large spider webs, but it was clear that witches were still the theme of the city. 

They were, and this wasn’t an exaggeration, _everywhere._

They saw them on window decals, on the street lights, on people’s garages. They were on signs on yards and most of the kids they passed were dressed up as one. They kept walking toward the main part of the town where they saw a plaque that marked the spot used in the trials for the executions, and they all stared. 

A haunted feeling washed over them, knowing what had taken place. 

“Barking mad,” Donna said. “That this place went from doing this to putting witches on lollipops and handing them out to all the kids.” 

“Time is a complicated thing,” the Doctor said. “History only ever seems to matter to those who lived through it. Most of the time.” 

Donna just looked at him, and he was staring at the plaque. Rose knew he was realizing this is where his parents met, and she squeezed his hand. 

_Never been here. Wasn’t..._

_I love you._

He squeezed her hand and they moved away from the sign, past the Witch Trial Museum he made a note to visit later and down a brick path. The street was clearly a tourist destination, with lots of novelty shops and food stands, and especially today it was chalk full of people in elaborate costumes, and Martha looked over at them, bouncing on her feet a bit. 

“If it’s Halloween, we really should dress up,” she said, and the Doctor just smiled. 

“We can go back to the TARDIS,” he offered, but Rose’s eye caught a costume shop, and she tugged him along behind her as she laughed with Martha, and Donna closed the door behind them. 

It felt like a thrift shop but with wigs and capes and superhero uniforms. There were buckets of apples in the corner, a ‘Bobbing for Apple’ game the shop had set up for the kids on this day, and a few were in line to try to do it. The man behind the register was dressed up as a vampire, which the Doctor found entirely unoriginal as they walked through the aisles, and Rose looked over at him. 

“You’re going to do it too, right?” she asked, and he just gave her an endearing look. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked. She wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“We’ve never actually celebrated Halloween,” she murmured, and he just bit his cheek. 

“Pretty sure everyday with us is Halloween. Fighting monsters, wearing disguises, sometimes we get cake,” he said, and she kissed him, a charged and fiery kiss that left him speechless and she licked her lips to lap up the last of his taste. “What was that for?” 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” she said, winking, and he felt his groin pulse. 

It had been a few days since they made love, and it was entirely too long. 

Martha was trying something on in the dressing room, and Donna was playing with goofy props. Kids were excitedly grabbing some goody bags and their parents were telling them to stop running, and the Doctor watched, realizing that things like ‘trick or treating’ or wearing costumes should be traditions they do with their child, seeing that they will be part human. 

They were things he never did. 

He sniffed, looking around the room again. Rose was still looking for a costume. Martha seemed content with a gladiator outfit and Donna was leaning toward something rather simple, currently heading to try on a black dress she could pair with cat ears and painted whiskers, when the Doctor jumped in front of Rose. 

“Are you my mummy?!” he asked, wearing a gas mask, and she let out a small scream and just hit his arm. He laughed and pulled it off over his head, and they both smiled at each other and started laughing together. 

“Was that you making your point that everyday is Halloween?” she asked, and he frowned. 

“No, I just thought it was funny,” he said. “In fact, I know it was funny.” 

She just rolled her eyes and pulled a piece of clothing off a rack, and she bit her lip and hid it behind her back, glancing over at him. “No peeking.” 

“Where are you going?” he asked, and she just flashed him his favorite smile as she darted into another changing room, emerging a few minutes later in a gray jumpsuit that clung to every single curve she had, which were more pronounced with her bump, and he felt his breath leave his body. 

She’d added some furry cuffs and messed up her hair a little, completing the ensemble with a pair of pointy gray ears, and she turned in a circle, showing off a fluffy tail she’d pinned above her bum. 

“What do you think?” she asked, and he gulped. 

“Sexy,” he gasped, and she moaned a little, that word leaving his lips still able to get her in ways she’d never understand. “Really, very...Um….” 

“I’m a wolf,” she whispered. 

“Yeah, I see that,” he said, and she knew he was seconds away from pushing her against the back wall of this shop and making out with her. She wouldn’t be one to complain, but they weren’t alone, and she just sauntered away from him and brushed her hand along the other clothes on the racks. 

“You have to get dressed too,” she said. “Donna and Martha are ready. See?” 

He glanced up and saw their two companions eating candy and talking to the cashier at the front, and he just looked back down at Rose. 

“You pick,” he said. “I don’t care.” 

She flashed her deductive face which only added to his arousal, and she looked around the room, handing him something and ushering him toward the changing room. When he walked back out, her jaw dropped to the floor. 

“Oh, my God,” she said. “I love it.” 

“I feel ridiculous,” he said, and she just laughed. 

“You told me you didn’t care,” she hummed, and he smiled at her, silently telling her he was being difficult on purpose, just for fun. 

He actually rather liked it. 

“What am I?” he asked, and she rubbed her lips together, her hand resting on her belly. 

“A clockmaker?” she offered, and he laughed. 

He was wearing black trousers and a lavender vest that had a pocket watch draped across it. He paired it with a lilac Oxford and a rather incredible deep purple wool coat that he was honestly considering wearing even after today (not that he’d admit that) and he had his burgundy tie with the purple flowers around his neck. Rose tilted her head, and she bit her lip. 

She almost looked for a bowtie, knowing it would match a little better, but the thought made her stomach twist after what happened on Corada. 

She crossed to him instead, grabbing the tie that reminded her he was still here with her and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue pushed into his mouth instantly, and he gave in completely, his tongue keeping up with hers as he tried to pull her back into the dressing room, not moving his hand from her waist. “Let me close the door.” 

“You need brown boots,” she said, breathlessly. 

“Fine. Get over here,” he murmured, officially closing the door, his shoes the furthest thing from his mind, he just _kissed_ her. 

He knew what she was thinking about, and he...

His hands were rubbing along her entire body, and he was groping and squeezing her breasts over the fabric of her jumpsuit, which made her pant and whimper a little as he pressed his body against hers. 

“I want you. Need you. God, I need you. Your mind….Your body.... Rose. Now. Say yes. _Please,_ ” he whispered in her ear. She was grinding against him and nodded, and he turned, locking the door with his sonic screwdriver so no one could open it, and he gave her a look as if he was about to devour her. “We’ve gotta stay quiet.” 

“Shut up, you’re worse than me,” she said, and he grinned wolfishly at her as he slipped his trousers off and draped the coat on a chair, leaving his Oxford, vest and tie where they were.

Too many seconds. 

He pulled her body to his, and she covered her mouth when she felt how much he wanted her pressing against her side, and he just started to kiss her again. It was quite literally all either of them could think about and they couldn’t possibly care about their companions who were waiting for them as she slithered the jumpsuit down and propped her legs up on a small table. 

She wouldn’t be able to wrap her legs around his waist like she’d normally do, but he made it work. He melted into her, gliding against the wall as she gripped his hair, and she almost screamed. 

_Shhh...Stay quiet, love._

_This is…._

_I know. I tried. You made it impossible._

_No, I think it's brilliant....Doctor..._

He was licking her collarbone as he continued to move with her, and she was biting her lip. They were doing an impressive job at not making any noise, and he was moving at a controlled pace despite how much he wanted… 

She slipped down off the wall a little when her knees gave out and he caught her, helping her back up and kissing her madly, and she let out an involuntary moan that made him bite her lip, and she felt the tension building in all the best ways. 

_Bloody hell, Rose…_

_Yeah…_

He began to increase his pace a little, and her head flew back, exposing her neck to him which he immediately took advantage of, and they both felt the crescendo reaching its peak, and it was so damn hard not to scream each other’s names. 

They managed to keep quiet, choosing to moan into a long kiss and they both fell off the edge, and she fell into his arms. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, and they shared one more kiss, catching their breath a little, smiling. 

He grabbed tissues from the table her leg had been on and they cleaned up, and he threw his trousers back on as she zipped her jumpsuit, and they just gave each other knowing looks as they continued to get dressed, eventually walking out of the room to see Martha and Donna waiting a few feet away with bored expressions and crossed arms, and Martha groaned, pulling out a £10 note and slapping it into Donna’s outstretched hand, and Rose looked at the Doctor sheepishly. 

He ignored their friends and their teasing smiles entirely as he moved to the cashier and paid for everyone’s costumes, throwing all of their old clothes into a bag, and he knew that everyone else in the store was none the wiser what took place behind closed doors and he took Rose’s hand, guiding them all back outside.


	3. The Unexpected

The sun was high in the sky, but the autumn air was crisp, and they all continued to walk around, looking at the various statues and other memorabilia. He dropped the bag off in the TARDIS, not wanting it to weigh them down and looked over at all the houses in the distance, still holding Rose’s hand, feeling a strange mix of peace and longing. 

For so long, he’d kept his distance from this place. He’d been too broken-hearted to come, having lost Alice and then his mother in such a short span of time, and for centuries he just couldn’t trust himself not to visit these streets in the 17th century just to get one last look at her, and he wasn’t sure he could handle that. 

He pretended it didn’t exist. 

But that was a long time ago, back when his family wouldn’t talk to him and he was getting ready to make the hardest decision of his life. Things were different now. He got closure that night in the Tyler’s backyard with Rose by his side, and this was something he just wanted to do. He was also happy he got to do it with their friends, even though they’d never know what this place meant. 

He knew, though, that as Rose held his hands, the patches on his hearts were getting a little stronger. 

He’d said it out loud to Rose, once, that he wished there were more projections he could talk to. He thought about it for many reasons, everything from the potential to get some cryptic wisdom about timelines he couldn’t see that might help him put some pieces of their confusing puzzle together, to just wanting to know what she might say about him becoming a father again. 

What advice she might offer, what words she’d tell Rose… 

Rose. 

She was currently moaning about the smell of pumpkin pie and cider to Martha who was teasing her about cravings, and they ended up getting a serving of both for each of them, sitting around a table in the middle of all the novelty shops, chatting.

_Penny for your thoughts?_

_I’m alright._

_It’s lovely. The town. Everyone is friendly, the Halloween spirit feels like it's straight out of a movie._

_Yeah._

She ran her thumb along the back of his hand as Martha told them about her last Halloween, where she and two other people showed up to a party in the exact same costume, and they were all laughing. 

“Hello!” a young boy in a scarecrow costume suddenly said, and the Doctor smiled widely at him, thinking it was brilliant. 

“Hi,” he replied, and the boy handed him a flyer. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but my dad is making me pass these out. I’m Evan, I just wanted to make sure you know about the Halloween party at the museum. My dad is the curator,” he said, and the Doctor looked down, reading over all of the details. 

“Right. It’s the Tricentennial anniversary of when the Trials ended,” he said, looking back up at the boy. “Thank you.” 

“No problem! Like your costumes!” he said, running off to hand more fliers to more people. 

“You want to go?” Rose asked, her hand still holding his. He just smiled. 

“Could be fun,” he offered. “Up to you. You’re the one who's pregnant.” 

“Doesn't’ mean I can’t go to a party,” she said with his favorite smile, and Donna smirked. That was more what she expected from her blonde friend. 

“Oi, I didn’t put this costume on not to show it off,” she said, and Martha just laughed, eating a bit more pie. 

They visited a few more tourist spots, walking through a “witch’s house” and gift shops, before they eventually made their way to the Witch Trial Museum. It looked more like a cathedral, with pointed arches and brick walls. An iron gate rested in front of it but it was currently open, and people were milling in and out of it with punch and biscuits. Rose glanced inside, seeing lights and music and even more Halloween decorations. 

“Come on,” she said eagerly, and they all ventured inside. 

“Well, isn’t that wizard? What the hell?” Donna shouted, looking around the room at the wax dolls that were set up in various scenes retelling the Trials. Some were washing clothes, some were praying, some levitating, some were holding rope in their hands, and the Doctor just laughed. 

Martha started dancing as Rose and the Doctor just watched and held hands, and Donna was grabbing some food. The clocktower outside struck 6pm, and a man in a 17th century frock began to move up to the front of the room, and he tapped a microphone, laughing and holding his own punch. 

“Hello, Salem!” he shouted, and everyone began to clap. “I know we have a variety of guests here. Some are local, some aren’t, but on behalf of all of us at the Historical Society, we just want to say thank you for coming out today.” 

Applause rang in the air and he held his hands up, smiling. 

“Salem does Halloween a little differently. We have events all day. We know you all enjoyed our carnival earlier,” he said, and all four of the time travelers looked at each other, just now realizing that was why the food stands were out. “Our Kids Hour is just beginning. Welcome to all our young guests!” 

They looked around and realized an entire crowd of excited children celebrating Halloween had gathered in the middle of the room, all in an eclectic mix of costumes, many of which were witches, and the man just laughed. 

“You all look great. Do you have your wristbands?” he asked, and all the kids began to chatter away, holding them up, and he gave them a thumbs up. “Awesome! Those will earn you access to our kids party, which is happening just through those doors. First, since this event is sponsored by the Historical Society, we’d like to present the show that plays in this museum. Stick around kids!” 

The Doctor spotted Evan among the crowd happily talking with his friends, and the lights and music filtered out, replaced by darkness for a second, until stage lights began to highlight the various displays Donna had noticed, taking everyone in the room on a journey through Salem from 1692 - 1693. 

“The dolls are creepy,” Rose whispered, and the Doctor just chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

They moved through a few scenes, and eventually the lights found the dolls and part of the story that Rose and the Doctor were standing closest too, and something caught her eye, and her Instincts began to wake up. 

One of the dolls, an older woman holding a pot, began to shift just a little, and Rose looked over at the kids, noticing their wristbands were starting to glow. 

“STOP THE SHOW!” she screamed, and she pulled out her sonic screwdriver, just as every single wax doll began to spur to life, and everyone started to scream. 

Some of the guests thought it was a Halloween effect and cheered, until the dolls jumped off their posts, and then it was utter chaos.  
The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and tried to make their way toward the kids who were all standing perfectly still, holding their wrists with the bracelets up in the air, and Rose noticed their eyes were glowing. 

“DONNA! MARTHA!” the Doctor screamed, and he watched as the redhead grabbed Martha’s hand and they pushed through the crowd, trying to reach them. 

Parents went to grab their children but they were pushed back, almost as if the bracelets were creating a forcefield around them, and the Doctor realized that is exactly what was happening. 

“RUN!” someone screamed, none of them knew who, and a stampede of feet began to make their way toward the door. Rose and the Doctor were able to find Martha and Donna and make their way toward the doors the kids’ party was supposed to be behind, but more dolls from this room had woken up and Rose deducted quickly. 

“Roboforms?” she asked, and the Doctor just shook his head. 

“No, don’t think so,” he said, and they finally broke through the crowd, running after the dolls that were all guiding the children to a specific location. The force field around them knocked those they passed back, throwing them into displays or walls. 

The dolls, Rose realized, managed to push the back door open and were crossing the street. She turned quickly to see the group of kids, their eyes still glowing, about to catch up to them trying to follow the dolls out, and the Doctor pulled Rose out of the way of the forcefield before he grabbed Martha, who tugged Donna with her. 

“Get outside,” he said, pushing a window open that he quickly closed, following the dolls with his eyes when he got an idea. “Rose, back door!” 

She ran. 

He soniced the gates and the tall cathedral doors and she soniced the others, and they met back in the middle where Martha and Donna were, successfully and safely locking all the children inside the museum. 

Parents were screaming at the man in the 17th century frock, and the Doctor took a deep breath. 

“We need to keep the kids and the dolls separate until we know what the hell we’re dealing with,” he told his wife and companions, who all nodded. 

“There’s other museums,” Rose said, and the Doctor looked at her, realizing exactly what she meant. 

“Run, go!” he said, grabbing her hand as they moved through the street passed all the novelty shops, and they saw the dolls gathering on a patch of grass. The ducked behind a wall, and the Doctor quickly realized it was a cemetery. 

“What are they doing?” Martha asked, and they watched for a moment, staying far back so they weren’t spotted, when the Doctor heard a voice that made his head spin. 

“Stay quiet, don’t move,” it said. He did just that, though all the women looked over to see a man with fluffy brown hair in red robes, and Martha just laughed. 

“Cool costume,” she said. 

“Thanks,” he said, and the Doctor wasn’t breathing. “Not exactly sure what they are, but I’ve been tracking them.” 

“What?” Donna asked, and Rose suddenly recognized the robes, though she didn’t know the face, and her eyes locked with the Doctor’s. 

_Doctor._

“Sir?” the man said, and the Doctor clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. “May I speak to you? You seem to know what you’re doing.” 

“He’s the Doctor,” Martha said, trying to be helpful, and Rose just shook her head at her, which made her furrow her brow in confusion. 

The Doctor didn’t say anything, and he stepped back from the stone wall they were hiding behind, staring at his feet as he turned to face the man. 

“Someone is approaching. Don’t act surprised,” the man said under his breath, and the Doctor finally glanced up a little, feeling his head spin completely. 

“There you are!” a woman’s voice said, and Rose stared at her. 

It was his mother, but this time, she wasn’t a projection. She was flesh and bone; something he could hold onto. 

She looked much younger than she was in the stardust his father had set up, no more than twenty, and Rose just looked at her husband, who she could tell was about to pass out. 

“Who are you?” she asked. “My name is -” 

“I don’t know, we just met,” the man said, interrupting her, and Rose realized it was his father in some regeneration she hadn’t yet seen. “Didn’t we?” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor somehow said, his voice sounding far away, and his father looked at Rose, winking at her. 

_Are you okay?_

_No._

Rose grabbed his hand and looked back at the two new people in their party, who were smiling at each other.

“Oi,” Donna said. “Someone explain what is going on.” 

“Oh,” the Doctor’s father said. “We don’t have time for all that. We need to figure out what these dolls really are, stop them, and break whatever spell the children are under.” 

Rose looked over at the Doctor’s mother and bit her lip, reaching out her hand. “Come on, I’ll introduce you. My name is Rachel.” 

The Doctor had to turn around when he saw Rose touch his mother, and his father hung back, impressed with Rose for knowing not to say her real name on some level, and he sighed. 

“I know it’s a lot,” he said. 

“How?” the Doctor asked, and his father leaned against the wall, watching him. “This body...I never met it.” 

“Exactly,” he said. 

“You can’t be here,” the Doctor said, finally looking up at him. “How do you even know who I am? What is this?” 

He said his name in Gallifreyan, and the Doctor clenched his jaw. 

“I’ve seen all the timelines, my son,” he whispered. “All that is and all that could be. This is all part of a timeline I hid from you. Like before. For your safety. It’s better you don’t know.” 

“Oh, bugger off. Unhide it, I’m not a child,” the Doctor said coldly, and his father just shook his head. 

“You’re _my_ child,” he said. “And I will always protect you. You just may not see it that way.” 

They just stared at each other, unspoken words lingering in the air, and the Doctor was grinding his teeth. 

“You can’t be here,” the Doctor repeated. “You are unraveling timelines as we speak.” 

“No I’m not,” he said. “You’re going to erase our memories when we’re done. Everything will be as it's always been.” 

“Like hell I am,” he said. “You’re incorrigible, you know that? You’re going to take _her_ away from here.” 

“No,” his father said. “You need us.” 

“I can handle some animated dolls,” the Doctor snapped, and his father sighed. 

“Tell me, how is Rose’s pregnancy coming along?” he asked, and the Doctor just stared at him. 

“You know the answer to that, don’t you?” he said angrily. “You seem to know everything else.” 

“I do,” he said cryptically, the way only his father could. The Doctor shook his head and looked over at his wife, who was smiling with his very young mother, and he ran a hand over his face. “You’re currently dealing with something, aren’t you?” 

The Doctor’s hearts were ripping out of his chest and he just looked at his father, who sniffed in the same way he does. 

“Are you going to tell me what it all means?” he asked. 

“No,” he said, and the Doctor just clicked his jaw.

“Right,” he said. “Typical. You have to go.” 

“Son,” he said. “Stop.” 

They just stared at each other, and he sighed. 

“I know it’s a lot. But I saw the timeline last night and I decided to come here. To help. You just have to erase our memories and everything will be fine. This never happened before.”

“Why do you think I’m telling you to leave? I know that,” the Doctor hissed. 

“Don’t let her see your TARDIS. It’s prettier than mine. She might try to go with you,” he whispered, and the Doctor couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

“Take. Her. Home,” he begged, his eyes dancing with his father’s. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“You need this. You’ll see soon enough,” he said, and the Doctor just groaned. Rose was approaching, having left his mother with Martha and Donna for a moment. 

“The dolls are moving again, think you can help everyone follow them?” she asked his father, who smiled at her. 

“You are quite impressive, Rose Tyler,” he said, and she gave him a small smile. 

“You’re playing a risky game,” she said seriously, and furrowed his brow. 

“Yes,” he said. 

None of them spoke for a moment, and his father just nodded and moved to the rest of the group. The Doctor watched him go and Rose pulled him in a hug behind the wall. 

He refused to cry, but he clung to her. 

“I don’t trust myself,” he whispered. “I can’t...I can’t tell her who I am.” 

“Shhhh,” she said, rubbing his back. “I know.” 

“He shouldn’t be here. I can’t...He’s…He’s an idiot,” he muttered. 

“Course he is, he’s your dad,” she said, and he stared at her, her wit amazing him. 

“Don’t do that,” he said. 

“Do what?” she asked. 

“Make jokes. Make me laugh. This is…” he said, and Rose sighed. 

“You’re not going to tell her,” she whispered. “You love her.” 

He just looked down at his feet and she cupped his cheeks. “Doctor. Look at me.” 

He did, hazel galaxies swimming in chocolate and she smiled. “This is better than a projection, no?”

“It’s worse,” he said. “The risk is too high. At any moment we could completely snap the timelines. Pull a pebble from the water.” 

“Your father gave us forever,” she whispered. “He sacrificed so much. Stole that gem so you could wake up Rassilon and save the human race and so much more. I trust him. I know he drives you mad, but...You really think he wouldn’t be here unless he was trying to help?” 

“I think he’s younger and more reckless than the man who did all those things,” he said. “Right now, I’m the one with more experience. I’m the one who knows…” 

“Doctor,” she said, “If our kid needed us, would you maybe take a few risks?” 

He stared at her. 

“That’s not fair,” he whispered. 

“Why not?” she said. “That’s what this is. A determined, stubborn father. It’s not a bad thing.” 

He took a deep breath and pulled her back into a hug, thinking, “I love you, Rose.” 

“I love you,” she murmured, and she pulled back to kiss him. “Let’s just stop these dolls and save these kids and hear what he has to say, okay?” 

“I have to erase their memory,” he said, his eyes pained as he said the words. 

“Then you erase their memory,” she said. “He wants you to. She’ll want you to as well, I’m sure.” 

“Rose…” 

“Shut it,” she said, smiling a little at him. “Go listen to your mum and dad.” 

His jaw clenched again and he cleared his throat, grabbing her hand and walking toward the graveyard, where he saw his parents, Martha and Donna all ducking behind tombstones, watching. 

“They’re waiting for the kids,” Rose said, looking up at the sky. “They need them for something.” 

“Come on,” he said, moving to join the others, ducking behind another tombstone. He looked at his mother for a moment, his face stone and calculated, but she smiled at him, and he found it impossible not to smile back. 

“They appear to be remote controlled,” his father said. “They keep looking up at the sky. Something is up there.” 

The Doctor glanced up, and he deducted. He looked down at the formation the dolls were standing in, and he realized they were forming the outline of something. 

“Cloaking mechanism,” Rose said, and both the Doctor and his father looked at her. 

“She’s brilliant,” his father said, and the Doctor just smirked. 

“Just you wait,” he muttered, and Rose flashed him his favorite smile as they both held up their sonic screwdrivers, pulling back the cloak that was put in place to look like the sky, revealing a circular ship. 

“It looks like an egg,” Donna said, and the Doctor watched as the bottom of the ship lowered, and a woman with long legs began to walk down the steps that had appeared, moving to stand in the middle of all the dolls. 

“Who is there?” she asked, and Martha watched the dolls pull apart, forming a path for her to walk through, noticing she was touching something on her wrist to control them. 

“Her watch,” she whispered to the Doctor’s mother, who looked behind her, finding a rock and tucking it in her sleeve. 

The Doctor stood, so did Rose, and they walked toward the woman, who had lime green skin and a fairly human looking face, but her hair was glowing in the same way the children’s eyes were, and Rose felt her Instincts deducting alongside the Doctor. 

“My name is the Doctor,” he said. “I recognize your ship. Planet Errol?” 

“Intelligence,” she said, a little surprised. “Don’t get that from humans.” 

“Hey!” Martha, Donna, Rose, and the Doctor’s mother all shouted, and he smiled a little, the realization a little dizzying. 

He glanced at his father, who was starting to walk toward the dolls, breaking one of their heads off. 

“A Mercury Sylph?” he said. The Doctor’s brow furrowed, and the woman flipped around, distraught. 

“Did you just break that?” she asked, and his father just made a face Rose had seen her husband make countless times, and she saw Martha and Donna notice too. 

“No way,” Donna said, and Rose shook her head, telling her not to say anything. Her eyes widened. 

“What are they?” his mother asked, and the Doctor took a deep breath, knowing he was about to speak to her for the first time. 

“They’re ancient,” the Doctor said. “Small organisms you can plant into objects. Respond to the mercury levels in a remote control...What did you do? Plant them in all the dolls?” 

“It’s Halloween,” the woman said. “Of course I did. No one noticed when a green girl walks around on Halloween. Humans are incredibly dull.” 

“Insult human beings one more time and we’re going to have a problem,” the Doctor said warningly. “Let the children go.”

“HA!” she said. “By whose orders?” 

“Gallifrey’s,” his father said, stepping forward, and the Doctor saw his mother sneak around behind the tombstones, the rock in her hand. 

“Gallifrey?” she said. “That’s impossible. That planet fell.” 

“Yes,” his father said. “Or did it? You have two Time Lords standing before you.” 

It was a risky move, both of them knew, and Rose noticed the Doctor’s mother looked confused by the news the planet was gone, a little closer to the group now. 

“I don’t believe you,” the green woman said, but she noticed his father’s robes. The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver, and she suddenly began to shake her head. “No. No, it can’t be. It burned!” 

“Let them go,” the Doctor said, when suddenly Martha tackled the woman to the ground, and his mother slammed the rock on the watch, and all the dolls fell to the ground, severing whatever control the woman had placed over them. “Well done!” 

His mother smiled at him again and he grinned back before he grabbed one of the woman’s arms and Rose grabbed the other, ripping the broken remote control off of her arm and quickly sonicing the remaining mercury out of it, and his father just stared at the woman. 

“STOP!” the woman shouted, and the Doctor’s mother laughed. 

“I think you’re a little outnumbered,” she said, and she looked over at the Doctor, winking at him. 

“Planet Errol,” his father said. “You’re growing extinct…” 

“Yes,” she hissed. “It’s not fair. We need bodies. Young bodies that we can plant and recreate our race.” 

“So you're trying to steal Earth’s children?” he asked, and he looked at the Doctor. “That’s a mistake, wouldn’t you say?” 

“A big one,” the Doctor added, and Rose saw the woman staring at her growing stomach. The Doctor noticed too. “Oh, don’t even think about it.” 

She tried to break out of their grasp, and she kicked Rose’s leg, knocking her down. The Doctor shouted at her, looking at Rose who nodded, telling him she was okay, and he managed to adjust his grip so the woman was still stuck. His mother ran to Rose, helping her up. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, and Rose just smiled. 

“Yeah,” she said. “Thank you.” 

They looked at each other, unspoken words hovering above them, and she leaned in to whisper in Rose’s ear. 

“He’s from Gallifrey? Your husband?” she asked. “And you’re human?” 

Rose just looked at her, unsure what she was supposed to say, and she just took a deep breath. 

“He’s from Gallifrey,” she whispered, but before his mother could say more the woman let out a long scream, and she pushed herself out of the Doctor’s grasp. 

“YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!” she screamed. “I am the last of my kind!” 

The Doctor looked at Rose, who sighed, realizing this woman was simply desperate. They watched as she ran to the dolls, trying to see if there was a way she could save the Mercury Sylphs, but they died the moment Rose drained the element from her watch. 

“You disgusting _human!_ ” she cried, charging at Rose, but the Doctor and his father stopped her, knocking her back. 

“That’s my grandchild!” his father screamed, and the Doctor’s eyes widened. 

So did everyone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I visited Salem, MA when I was about 13 years old and those damn wax figures still haunt me! I just find them so creepy haha, though the rest of my description of the city has some creative license. Thank you for reading!


	4. Memories

His father was furious, and Rose realized her husband’s storm was a bit of an inherited trait, too. 

“What?” the Doctor’s mother asked, looking at Rose. “You’re a Time Lady? Your his...what?!” 

“I…” Rose said, and the Doctor just scrunched his face. 

“Forget what I said earlier, _this_ is wizard,” Donna whispered to Martha, who just looked at her. 

“The mercury is drained,” the Doctor said, not getting into all of it now, though his hearts were pounding and his head was spinning. The woman just stared at him. “Which means whatever you put on the bracelets doesn’t work anymore. Right?” 

She didn’t say anything, and he looked at Donna and Martha, asking them with his eyes to go and check on the kids, and they ran, Donna muttering about missing all the interesting bits as they did. 

“Do you know what it's like? To be alone?” she asked, and the Doctor just clenched his jaw. 

“I do,” he said. “More than you know.” 

“Then you must know the pain,” she said. “The longing. I’m just...I was just trying...” 

“I know that once you have no one else, you can’t try to recreate the past. You have to find your future,” he whispered. 

His eyes flickered to Rose before they looked back at the woman. “You leave. You get back on that ship and you never return, and you don’t try this anywhere else or we will know. I promise you. We’re very good.” 

She looked at him, then at his father, who was looking at her in an equally unforgiving way, and she just nodded. 

“Fine,” she said, standing and moving to the bottom of the stairs. “But tell me, Lords, why did I hear your planet had burned?” 

The Doctor didn’t say anything at first, and Rose grabbed his hand, “That’s a story for another day. Now go.” 

Her face fell, a little afraid suddenly at the intensity in his eyes, and she ran up the stairs, closing the hatch. The four of them watched as the ship vanished, and the Doctor stiffened, terrified to look at his parents. 

“Well,” his father said. “See?” 

“What?” he asked, not looking at him. 

“Lessons were learned,” he said. 

“Maybe,” the Doctor said, and his mother looked at him. “People like that are unpredictable. We can hope.”

“Yes,” his father said. “But I wasn’t talking about her.” 

The Doctor just closed his eyes, irritation with his father’s cryptic messages starting to bubble, and Rose was the one to make eye contact. 

“Can you tell us what the lessons are?” she asked. He just smirked. 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

“Can one of you tell me who all of you are?” the Doctor’s mother said. “He called you his granddaughter. Which would make you my granddaughter, wouldn’t it?” 

“I…” Rose said again, and the Doctor took a deep breath. 

“Not her,” he whispered, unable to look at either of his parents still. 

His mother’s brow furrowed, and his father looked at his wife, nodding. 

“What?” she gasped, so quietly it was hard for all them to hear her. 

The Doctor felt his mother begin to walk toward him and he was trembling. It was a complicated mess of emotions he knew were running through him, and it felt nothing like any of the projections did. Those had upended his life. Those were entirely impossible, but they had been part of a timeline that made sense. This was reckless. This was _real,_ and he was so angry at his father while simultaneously desperate to know why the hell they were here, while simultaneously horrified to make a mistake. But he was also joyful, in a small way, and Rose held him up, as he kept his eyes closed, finding all of it entirely overwhelming. He was also broken-hearted knowing she’d never remember whatever was about to take place, and that it would be his fault. 

He did not enjoy erasing minds. It was quite possibly his least favorite thing besides taking a life. 

“You’re my son?” she asked him, and he clenched his jaw, the words ringing in his ears, nodding once. 

She hugged him. 

Rose looked at his father, who locked eyes with her, and they both took a step back, letting them embrace. 

The Doctor was frozen for a moment, afraid of pulling a pebble from the water, afraid of somehow opening the wounds that had felt so stitched up earlier, afraid of a million other things, but his mother just hugged him longer, and he caved. 

He wrapped his arms around her, suddenly crying, and Rose found herself biting her lip again, the way she always did with the projections, so hard there was blood. 

“Mummy,” he said, and Rose broke down. She turned away, not wanting her emotions to cloud his, and his mother just squeezed him. 

“I’ve been gone, haven’t I?” she asked, and he didn’t say anything. “How long?” 

“I can’t tell you that,” he whispered, and she just nodded.

“Well, I know your father, and I know we must be here for some reason,” she said, pulling away to look at her husband. “Risking a paradox, aren’t we?” 

“Very good,” his father said, and he sniffed, wiping his own single tear that had fallen. The Doctor pulled Rose to him, who was unable to control herself, a combination of hormones and just… “Something is coming. Something they must do, or solve, or...I saw the timeline last night, my love, and I knew we had to say hello. We had to see our son. Our daughter-in-law. Our grandchild, in a way.” 

His mother looked down at Rose’s stomach, and she bit her lip. 

“Oh,” she said, her eyes watering. She moved to wrap both Rose and the Doctor in a hug, and they both closed their eyes, the tangible flesh too much for their brains to process. 

“What happens?” his mother asked, turning to her husband, who looked at the Doctor. 

“Spoilers,” he murmured, and the Doctor and Rose both snapped their eyes to him. “I’m here to tell you that whatever you do, you can’t give up the stars.” 

“Why would we do that?” the Doctor asked, and his father just shook his head. 

“Again, spoilers,” he said. “I’ve made sure to give you what you need tonight. Ripples. It’s up to you to figure out what to do from now on.” 

The Doctor just looked at his father, and Rose was wiping her tears away. “You’re infuriating.”

“I know,” he said, and they sort of smiled at each other. Rose was struggling to hold her emotion back, and the Doctor just kissed her head. 

“You said you saw the timelines?” Rose asked, looking at his father. “Why can’t we?” 

“Oh,” he said. “It’s better that you don’t. Like before.” 

Rose nodded, realizing they had been right this entire time. 

They were finishing what they started. 

He grabbed the Doctor’s mother’s hand, and for a moment, as the crisp autumn air smelled of chocolate and pumpkin, as a thousand twinkling lights danced above their heads, the two couples looked at each other, and the Doctor realized that he needed to stop overthinking. It was a kick in the gut, looking at his mother across from him, reminding him that he can't predict everything, and that all he can do is react to what he sees. That he and Rose, who have so much faith in their ability to keep their child safe, need to remember to have that faith in everything else. 

His father truly was trying to help without divulging more than he should. Without completely risking a paradox. 

He was being a father, and that thought made his throat tighten. 

“Any advice?” he asked, his hand rubbing Rose’s stomach, and his father chuckled. 

“Don’t let her go,” he said. The Doctor just clenched his jaw, knowing he meant Rose. 

“Never,” he said, and Rose leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I can say this,” his father said. “Keep doing as you are. Trust. That, and fixed points will make all the difference. Remember them.” 

“They usually do,” the Doctor said, and his father nodded. 

“You should go find your friends. I imagine they’re being held up by angry parents, and you two are the only ones who can unlock the doors,” he said with a wink, and the Doctor looked down at his feet. 

“Right,” he said, sniffing, and his father looked at his mother. 

“I shouldn’t feel sad,” she said. “I know I still get to meet you, but...this feels like goodbye.” 

Rose was suddenly thinking of Jackie, and the fear she had, the fear that was holding her back from telling her mother the truth, and the Doctor just looked at his mother sadly. 

“It is,” he whispered. His father sniffed, covering the lump in his throat, and he moved to hug his son. 

It was shorter than the hug with his mother, but he clapped his father’s back, and Rose heard him say ‘thank you’ in Gallifreyan. 

“Ripples, son. Think of the ripples,” he said, and the Doctor just nodded. 

“You ready?” he asked. 

“Make it so we...got a little tipsy. Came to celebrate the 300th anniversary of the day we met. Something like that, yeah?” he asked, and the Doctor just took a deep breath. 

“Sure,” he said, trying not to cry again. “Love you, Dad.” 

“Love you, son.” 

He placed his hands on his temple, removing the memory from the last couple of hours, noticing even in his father’s mind whatever timeline they were following was hidden from him, and Rose helped him catch him, sound asleep, and laid him down on the grass. 

“My turn, then,” his mother said, and the Doctor had a headache. It had nothing to do with telepathy, it was one of those kinds he knew humans get when they cry an inordinate amount of salty tears, and he took a deep breath. 

“Believe or not,” he said. “This is our third goodbye. Maybe we’ll get lucky. Get a fourth.” 

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed,” she said. “You two are wonderful together. I am...well, quite pleased that you found each other, dear one.” 

He just looked at her, and he hugged her again. Rose was at his side, ready to be a shoulder to cry on if he needed it as he placed his shaking fingers to her temple, and looked her in the eye. “Love you, Mother.” 

“I love you,” she said, and he closed his eyes, diving in before he talked himself out of it, and Rose helped him catch her, too, laying her down next to this father. 

They watched them sleep for a moment, and Rose grabbed his hand. 

“You are the strongest person I know, baby,” she whispered, and he looked at her. 

“Baby?” he asked, a small smile on his lips. 

“You said it the other day, thought it was cute,” she said, biting her lip at him, and he just pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. 

“He didn’t plan this when he planned those projections,” he said. “I can feel it. My own instincts, I s’pose.” 

“He was trying to help,” she said, and he just nodded. 

“No, I know,” he whispered. “It's just...For him to risk a paradox like this, something must have happened. One of the fixed points since you got pregnant altered history. Maybe I was supposed to have regenerated, or we were supposed to get separated by the Weeping Angels…” 

“Time is fragile,” Rose whispered. 

“I’m…” he said, breaking off. 

“What?” she asked, and he cupped his hands to her cheek. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Not all here, honestly. My mind is...spiraling.” 

“Let’s just go find Martha and Donna, like they said. They’ll wake up soon, we can’t be here,” she whispered, and he clenched his jaw, looking down at his parents, unsure of what to say or how to feel. 

“I spent all day, Rose, all day thinking about seeing her…” he murmured. 

“Destiny,” she said, and he just shook his head. 

“Something like that,” he said. “Come on.” 

It took every ounce of strength he had to walk away, and he was only able to do it because Rose’s hand was in his. They left the dolls on the ground as they made their way to the museum, where sure enough Donna and Martha were getting reprimanded by parents, and they just unlocked the doors wordlessly, watching as the children ran and wrapped themselves in their parents arms, and Rose ran her hand over her belly. 

“I love you,” she said, and he tilted her head up to his, leaning down to kiss her slowly. 

“I love you so much,” he said. 

“OI! LOVEBIRDS,” Donna shouted, storming over to them with Martha right behind her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor said. 

“They were your parents, weren’t they?” Martha asked, and the Doctor just let out a breath. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

No one said anything, and Donna just looked at Rose, seeing how both of their hands were gently resting on the swell under her wolf costume, and she bit her lip. 

“Well, the kids are safe. I’m guessing that woman is gone, we should just...go to the TARDIS, right?” she asked, and the Doctor nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said, leading them all back in the general direction. 

“WAIT!” he heard a voice cry, and he turned to see Evan running up to them, starry eyed. “Did you save us?” 

“Well,” the Doctor said, sniffing. “Yeah, kind of. We had some help.” 

“Thank you,” he said, and the Doctor just nodded, watching Evan turn and run to his father, who scooped him up in a hug, smiling with him. 

His throat tightened. 

They continued to walk, eventually reaching the TARDIS and stepping aboard, and Rose moved to take them all to the Vortex, knowing the Doctor was still rather distracted. The twist and pull of time moved under their feet, and Martha and Donna stood near the hallway, unsure of what to say. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “They were just...here to help.” 

“Doctor,” Donna said, and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said. “Rose, you need to eat, love.” 

“I’ll take care of it,” she said, watching him as he just sighed and walked down the hallway, and she knew he was either going to the garden or the library. 

“Is he okay?” Martha asked, and Rose just looked at them. 

“He’s...processing,” she said. “Last year...It’s a long story. But this wasn’t the first time they’ve surprised us. We just...thought they were done. Came as a shock.”

“Rose,” Donna said, crossing to her. “Whatever you need. We’re here.” 

“I need food,” she said. “He’s right about that.” 

Martha didn’t argue with her, but she did move to the galley to see what the TARDIS might have ready to go, and Donna just looked at her. 

“Talk to me,” she said. 

“I genuinely don’t know,” she said. 

“The Doctor said something happened. Before you got pregnant, and that you have puzzle pieces,” she said. 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “We think it somehow involves our child. An oracle said something about how they’ll howl, too.” 

“What does that mean?” Donna asked, and Rose just bit her lip. 

“My...energy. It’s called Bad Wolf,” she whispered. 

“So they’ll have powers?” Donna asked, and Rose shrugged. 

“Maybe,” she said. 

“And people want that power?” Donna pressed on, and Rose just groaned. 

“Maybe,” she said. “All we know is that there are diamonds that drain time and we have some names. And a symbol - a bunch of circles. Someone is watching us, apparently. And whatever this is seems to have started during Queen Victoria’s reign and is still happening in our time. “ 

“That’s…” Donna said, and Martha walked in, having heard that paragraph and handed Rose her food. 

“That’s what happened at the hospital? You were threatened?” she asked. Rose just nodded. 

“I can see if I can -” Donna began, but Rose just grabbed her hand. 

“Someone is watching us,” she repeated. “Which means we have to be careful. We were going to take you both to a Satellite that might have answers, but we just...can’t. Until we know more. I promise, we’re not trying to lock you out, things just got complicated.” 

“He doesn’t seem to want to talk,” Donna murmured. Rose just sighed, taking a bite. 

“He does,” Rose assured her. “It’s just the Doctor. We’re also about to be parents, so…” 

“Well, don’t worry about that. You’re going to be a fantastic mother,” Martha said, and Rose just smiled at her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “And thank you for the food.” 

She just nodded, and they sat silently for a bit, but Rose eventually set the plate aside, and took her ears off of her head. “I’m going to go check on him. See you in the morning?” 

“Of course,” Donna said, and they all hugged each other, lingering for a moment before Rose followed her Instincts, surprisingly finding him by the pool, his feet dangling in the water, still in his lilac shirt and vest. 

The coat was on a chair. 

“Hey, you,” she said, pulling her furry cuffs and tail off along with the jumpsuit, moving to sit next to him in just her bra and knickers. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“You want to swim?” she asked, but he shook his head.

“No, I was…” he said, clearing his throat. “Planning a lesson.” 

“Oh?” she said, smiling. He just nodded. 

“Starts at the shallow end, of course. For safety,” he said. “When I learned, my father told me to focus on my mind. To let my mind guide me into floating.” 

She didn’t say anything, and he just brushed the water with his hand slowly. “Water is a being. It’s ancient. It’s been part of the universe since the very beginning, and if you know how to talk to it, well…” 

“Will you show me?” she asked, and he just looked at her. 

“Did you eat?” he asked, and she just nodded, leaning in to kiss him. 

She lowered herself into the pool, the water a perfect temperature like always, and he took a deep breath. “Close your eyes.” 

She did. 

“Open your mind, as wide as it will go,” he instructed softly, and she did. He felt it when it happened in his own mind, and he savored the feeling for a moment, the comfort it gave him overwhelming. “Think of water. Then imagine you are resting in that water. Don’t try to do it, let your mind guide you.” 

“Okay,” she said, and suddenly it felt like the water was lifting her up, and he smiled. 

“Impossible human,” he said and she opened her eyes, smiling at him. 

“Did I do it?” she asked, and he just gave her a look. 

“Of course you did,” he said. “You talked to time particles in the water.” 

“That’s how you’ll teach them?” she asked, swimming over to the edge, and he just nodded. “It’s much better than my mother’s method, you’re right.” 

He chuckled, and she climbed out of the pool, ignoring the puddle of water she made, and he glanced over and saw the TARDIS had moved a towel and robe into the room for her, and he got up and grabbed them. 

“Thank you,” she said, and he just sat back down, his feet once again the water, and he held her hand. 

“He said they were always with me,” he mumbled. “That they were the stars.”

“Yeah,” Rose said, tracing his wedding ring with her thumb. 

“I just…” he said, breaking off. “When they were alive, Rose. Everything was fraught.” 

“I think it had to be,” she whispered. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I just wish it didn’t.” 

“They loved you, you know that?” she said softly. He just sighed. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Somehow.” 

“Stop that,” she said, looking at him seriously. He just looked at her. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

“Loving you, Doctor. It’s the best thing I’ll ever do,” she whispered. “Everyone who meets you feels that way." 

He just looked at her, and he let out a long breath. “That’s not at all true, but thank you.”

“I love you,” she said, leaning in to kiss him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” he whimpered, and she ended up laying on top of him, his feet still in the pool as she kissed him slowly. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, before he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. “It’s just a lot to process. Seeing them. Being there. Everything he said. Wiping their memories. Everything else.” 

“I know,” she said, brushing his hair back. “You want some cake?” 

“I want to hold you and eat disgusting, buttery popcorn and watch some movie. I don’t care what,” he said, and she smiled. 

“Extra butter?” she said, and he just stood, holding his hand out to her. 

“Go change, I’ll get it all set up,” he said. 

He let the TARDIS pick some film and he collapsed on the couch, letting himself think about all of it for a moment, until he glanced over and saw Rose, pregnant with his child standing in the gold light of the hallway, and he felt something he didn’t expect to feel tonight. 

Hope. 

“Come here,” he said, pulling her to him and handing her the bucket of buttery popcorn. “I’m gonna let go.” 

“What?” she asked. 

“My father said to keep going and trust. I’m choosing to do that,” he said. “If we figure this out before you give birth...Fantastic. If not...Timelines.” 

“Timelines,” she repeated. “You hear that? Your Daddy believes in you, little one.” 

He stared at her, and she grinned up at him, making him laugh when she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

He let his mother’s smile fill his mind, realizing as they watched their comedy, how incredible it is that he got to see her today. Realizing that she may not have been able to remember, he did, and that was good enough. 

They did a double feature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the plot might seem all piecemealed and confusing, so I tried to recap what has happened in the conversation with Rose & Donna. Things will start to fall into place, I promise, as more stories come out. I'm just a sucker for a treasure hunt and I like to keep myself and readers guessing! Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!


End file.
